A Tigress's Heart - a KFP one-shot
by Bloody Penguin
Summary: Halo! This is my 1st KFP fanfic hope you like! Yijiro invites everyone to Japan... for his wedding. How will Tigress feel about this? What will Po do? Why is Po-Gollum here? How long till you stop reading the sum and read the story? I DONT KNOW! Read and find out! I don't own KFP. Mostly friendship but a little TiPo at the end. Review! No flames, only helpful hints pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Happy Late Fourth of July amigos and amigas! How art thou doing? I have decided to create a KFP one-shot. YAY first one-shot EVER! I just watched KFP LoA a while ago and one of the newest episodes is called "Way of the Prawn". Here's some advice, if you are a TiPo fan, do NOT watch that episode. Long story short, Tigress falls in love with a shrimp. -_- A SHRIMP! Well, technically he is a prawn… but still! He is a crustacean that I would eat with butter! And Po isn't even upset about it. Nickelodeon, why are you torturing us?! Ah well, this takes place a while after Yijiro goes back to Japan. Enjoy! I don't own KFP! If I did, KFP 3, 4, 5, & 6 would already be out. Seriously I already have them planned out in my head. **

"Ki-yah!" "Hei!" "Wah!" "Yah!" "OW!" Tigress and Po were in the training hall, sparring on the Jade Turtle, when Zeng walked in with the mail. Everyone stopped to see if they had gotten a letter. "Master Shifu…. Dragon Warrior…. Master Crane…. Master Viper… Master Mantis…. And Master Tigr- oh…" He paused at Tigress's letter. "What is it? What's the matter?" Instead of answering Zeng handed the letter to Shifu; who raised his eyebrows. "What is wrong?!" Tigress said a little more demanding this time. "Nothing's wrong it just that this letter is from…. Um…" "Who?" "_Sigh_ From Yijiro…"

Tigress's face lit up and she quickly grabbed the letter and unrolled it. **(The "letters" are scrolls) **As she read it she smiled even bigger. Po leaned over her shoulder trying to get a peek at the scroll. "What's it say?" He asked. "It says he wants me- uh…us to come and see him in Japan! He says that he is sending a ship to come and pick us up tomorrow! I've got to start packing!" **(I know they couldn't get to the ocean in less than a day, but screw logic! This is a fan FICTION!)** With that she dropped the scroll on the ground and ran out the door. When she did this it rolled out even more to reveal some of the unread letter. Shifu picked it up and read the last part. "Oh no….. "He sighed. "The poor girl." "What's wrong Master?" Viper asked. Shifu turned around with an upset look on his face. "Yijiro wantsus to come see him, AND his new fiancé… This is a wedding invitation."

The whole group gasped softly and looked to each other, hoping someone had an answer to what they were going to do. "Well, someone needs to tell Tigress." Po said breaking the silence. "Good idea Po!" Monkey said as he turned Po toward the barracks and started, along with the rest of five, to push Po out the door and down the hall toward their rooms. "Wait! I said someone not ME!" Po protested. But his efforts were useless. They placed the panda in front of the tiger master's door. "Good luck!" Mantis said, and with that all of them rushed out of sight, out of responsibility. *_Sigh* I love my friends. _Po thought and raised his fist to knock on the door.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Tigress? Can I come in?" He said nervously. "Sure Po." He slowly opened the door and peeked in; when he saw that it was safe to proceed he stepped in the room and shut the door behind him. "Can I help you Dragon Warrior?" Tigress said not paying attention to him. Instead focusing on packing a week's worth of clothes into her small travel pack. "Um… I was just wondering, are you sure you want to go see this guy? I mean it's been like a year since you last saw him. Don't you think things might have changed?" Po said twiddling his fingers. Tigress stopped mid pack. "Are you serious? Of course I want to go see him! It's been so long and I can't wait to be able to be with him again." She said a bit dreamy eyed. Po sighed and rubbed his temples. "Uh… Ok just… just don't feel bad if some things have changed between the two of you." She glared at him. "What are you talking about? Nothing has changed between us. He still has his place in my heart and I in his." She smirked "Don't be a hero Po; I know you cry yourself to sleep every night because we aren't together." He scoffed at her and sent her a sarcastic look, but soon it turned back into worry. "But what if-" "Ah." She cut him off, not letting him finish. "But it cou-" "No." "He could-" "Mmmmah!" "B-""Nah-ah" "Wh-""Zzzt! No more talking, I need to pack." She pushed him out the door and before he could speak, she shut it in his face.

**(The next morning at the harbor) **

Tigress was trying to contain her joy, but her smile was bigger than anyone has ever seen her smile. As soon as the ship docked and the other passengers got off, Tigress rushed onto the boat and to the stern **(front of the boat) **as if willing it to get going. Po walked up behind her rubbing his neck, Shifu had told him after last night's little failure to make sure and let Tigress know that Yijiro has moved on to another girl and that's the reason they were going to see him. Po couldn't help but feel a teeny bit jealous and very much confused at why Tigress loved that shrimp. _ I mean, it's not like it would ever work out. He's a shrimp and she's a tiger, they don't belong together…_ He thought _Oh, and you two do__? _Po's other side thought. _What? No, I'm not saying that. I just meant that even if they got together- __But you don't want them to get together do you?__ I never said that.__ You thought it though, and you meant it. You know you did. You don't want Tigress to love that shrimp because you want her to love you. __Tigress can love, if that is even possible, whoever she wants to, it's her decision. _Po was turning back and forth making expressions as if he was being the two separate people in a conversation. **(If you can't picture it, it's kinda like the conversation between Gollum and Sméagol in Lord of the Rings*) **

He was so wrapped up in his mind conversation that he didn't realize that Tigress had turned around and was staring at him very confused as Po was rocking back and forth making faces yet saying nothing. "Ahem." Tigress cleared her throat. "Oh! Tigress, sorry I didn't…. see you there…. In front of me… uh…" He shut his mouth and just stared. "Is there any specific reason that you came out here Dragon Warrior?" She said turning back to face the sunrise. Po said nothing and instead went and stood by Tigress. He glanced at her and it took all his will not to gape at what he saw. Tigress had her eyes closed with her face in the breeze making her fur move slightly, like long grass on a windy day. The sunrise was casting golden light on her orange fur and when she finally opened her eyes, they seemed to capture the rays in her eyes and sparkle like stars. "Uh…." "Po… hello? You there?" Tigress waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked back to reality, trying hard to keep his composure.

"I was just wondering, why do you even like that guy? Yijiro, I mean…" Tigress turned around and propped her elbows up on the side of the boat. "He's amazing, you know. He's great at kung fu, and he wrote that amazing haiku for me." She sighed. "And besides, he said that we would meet if destiny allows it. And the ship's name is _Destiny_. It's just meant to be." She sighed dreamily. "But what if-" "Po! Please stop, we went over this last night. Stop trying to ruin this for me." She stood up and walked back into the cabin. Po put his head in his hands and groaned. Shifu walked out and stared at the sea. "So, panda, did you tell her?" Po twiddled his fingers. "Define _tell…_" And with that Shifu began to beat his head on the side of the ship.

**(Yijiro's house in Japan)**

Tigress practically ran the whole way from the dock to the prawn's house. As she waited for the others to catch up she began to fix her appearance, smoothing her fur, dusting the dirt from her vest and tightening the wrap around her waist. When everyone finally made it to the house, Master Shifu knocked on the door with Oogway's staff and stepped back. Everyone held their breath as the prawn samurai opened the door to great his guests, along with his fiancé. "Yijiro- Who is that?" Tigress was about to pick Yijiro up to hug him, but then laid eyes on the pink starfish at his side holding his claw. "Didn't my letter tell you? This is Hǎixīng, my soon to be wife."

That next 2 days were very awkward for everyone. Tigress refused to look at anyone and instead stared at the ground the whole time. She hardly spoke and if she did, it was in one word sentences. The day of the wedding was very joyous for everyone, save one orange and black feline. _Uhg I can't stand seeing Tigress like this, I'm going to talk to Yijiro and find out what happened. __Why bother? I mean, he broke her heart wouldn't you rather go _comfort_ her? __ Why do you care? __Well this is the perfect opportunity._ _To do what?_ _To give her a shoulder to cry on, and make her realize that she actually loves us and not that crawfish. __ What is it with you and trying to make me love Tigress? __But you do, don't you Po, think about it…_ And he did, and it made his brain hurt so he decided to save it for later. **( I have no idea where these last few sentences came from… it was originally going to be 'Po felt bad that Tigress was so heartbroken so he went to talk to her after the reception' but I wanted to bring back the Po/Gollum-Po thing. I'M SORRY!)**

After the reception, he went to talk to Yijiro. "Hey Yijiro, congrats on the wedding and all, um do you think I could talk to you in private?" "Of course." He led his wife over to some of their friends. "So, Panda-san what is troubling you?" "It's just…. Back in china, a year ago when you first came here. You and Tigress looked like you were in love. There were sparks! I could see it! What happened?" The samurai sighed. "Destiny happened, young Po-san. Indeed I loved Tigress however, when I met Hǎixīng, I knew she was my destiny. Fate had decided that it would be Hǎixīng, not Tigress that I would spend my life with." Po sighed, he understood but he still wanted to cheer Tigress up. "However," Yijiro said raising a claw, "Tigress has yet to find _her_ destiny. And perhaps," He patted Po's foot, "he is closer than you think." _Told you.__ Shut up._

**(That night, in Tigress's quarters)**

Tigress sat on her bed, staring at her paws, sighing sadly. _I hate love._ She thought. Suddenly a small scroll slipped under her door and she saw a large figure rush out of sight. She stood and picked up the scroll, opened it and read the writing inside. It was a poem.

_I don't know what a haiku is_

_And I'm going to even pretend_

_But I wrote this short poem for you_

_I hope you like it, friend._

_This day, I know, is hard for you _

_You loved that Yijiro guy_

_But I hate to see you so depressed_

_With no sparkle in your eye_

_You may not have gotten_

_Your dream man tonight,_

_But at least we have each other_

_And I think that that's alright._

_-Love Po_

At the bottom of the scroll, there was a sketch of Po with one arm wrapped around a smirking Tigress, and the other arm held up in half a fighting stance. She unrolled the scroll more and a small flower fell out. A peach blossom. She smiled and placed the flower behind her ear and clutched the scroll to her chest, treasuring it. She walked to the door and opened it to an eaves-dropping panda. Who staggered backwards and tried to act natural. "Uh I um, I was just-" He stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. She silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth and smiling sweetly up at him.

"Thank you Po." He grasped her hand and pulled it down from his mouth. Still holding her hand, he gazed into her eyes and before he could think about it, he kissed her square on the lips, breathed a "Your welcome" and ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. Leaving Tigress with her mouth open in shock. However the shock didn't last to long before she sprinted after the panda with the intention to kill

"POOOOOO!" _Well at least she isn't sad anymore!_

**Me: Ah HA! I am DONE! Holy cow that was a long one-shot. Over 2000 words! I hope you guys liked it. Review what you thought about it, was it to OOC? To cliché? To Lord of the Rings? To many lasagnas... wut? Oh well, review and fave! BYE GUYS! **

*** watch?v=rjPDAe_kTls**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo guys! I just looked back at "A Tigress's Heart" and realized the link I tried to put down at the bottom didn't work. So here it is again:**

** watch?v=O_aziIIp8U8**

**And if this one doesn't work then just go to YouTube and look up "Gollum and Sméagol Scene" and it should be like the first one there.**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback and I hope you all liked reading it as much as I did writing it! :D **

**Sorry about the fake chapter but I just wanted to let you know what that link was supposed to be and ask you guys if I should continue writing KFP fics or stick with PoM. Anyway, thanks again BUH BYE!**


End file.
